Star Wars Chronicle Chapter 16 - Battle of Rapture
by KogesKoges
Summary: A deal has been struck and now it is time for Narek to go to war, with the end of Rapture in sight will Narek and his friends save the day?


"Systems optimal, weapons are go, batteries charged, and the big thunder is rolling in," announced Robert sitting in the trench. With the patterned march of soldiers weighing in the distance the guardians knew that it would be only minutes before the battle began. No aircraft, no tanks, no artillery, no nothing both sides have been reduced to fighting primal- fighting man to man. As Robert checked the systems in his belt along with his many grenades the soldiers around him looked for hope. The weapons the patriots were using were fresh, standard, and better than the toy guns these men were using. They had old outdated models that have been collecting dust for years, but it was all they had left. They had no armor, no shields, and wore only blue rags to show their allegiance, the patriots had red light armor with much better systems. Robert couldn't believe what the Jedi were doing, helping rebels slaughter a kingdom all for nothing other than secret weapons. Having it justified by labeling these people as casualties of war made it even worse. His faith in the Republic had been shaken in these last few months, back on Alderaan everyone thought the Republic couldn't falter, couldn't be touched, and couldn't be wrong that was until the Separatists emerged. Even then he found purpose in fighting against the droids, especially when he lost his family and watched his farm burn. Left with nothing but his brothers Robert grew more to respect the Republic while fighting for them. However when the last piece of his family was slashed by Durge Robert has had a hard time remembering to smile. One thing that he enjoyed though was having Narek and Drew, even if they couldn't ever replace his family they were beginning to grow on him. They gave the same feeling that his brothers did, fighting, laughing, and yes even losing. It was for the will of the Force he guessed, that having his life stripped from him only to be handed a new one.

"Check, check, report in Robert," ordered the commander; whose name was Ryan.

"Yes sir! Everyone is ready on our side," reported Robert standing up.

"Alright, Drew is prepared on his side as well, time to finish this," scowled Ryan, his voice was hard and cold much like many of the captains here. "Today is the day men," Ryan came over the intercom; everyone looked up to the clouded skies. "This war has been stretching on for our entire lives, our fathers died, our mothers, out brothers, and our sisters but now it comes to this last battle. You have two men out in the fields alongside you, rally to them and hold the line! I have taken up my rifle prepared to make one last sacrifice to my planet and my king." He paused for a while "When history looks back on us, they will remember us as the last few, the brave, the committed, and the iron-willed. Your children will take pride in your name and your planet will take pride of your commitment! Rapture will be restored because of our sweat and blood but these so called patriots want to rob Rapture of its reclamation, well they can burn in hell for all I care, men let's give them something to choke on!" As the men readied their weapons pulling up to the trench line Robert sighed, the thunder was getting closer and the small outline of an army came into view.

Narek pulled out the handle Arafel gave to him, the sword lit up showing its awesome beauty. As he swiped a few times he heard the large cry of battle outside. During his pause the faint whimper of Elizabeth caught his attention; the young girl was holding her doll very tightly in fear of what was happening. Whether or not she had the sense to understand what was happening it didn't matter; everyone knew what war sounded like. War had been in Mandalorian blood since the dawn of time, but Rapture was not a war world it was a peaceful planet, a quiet planet; and it was always the quiet ones that have the greatest thirst for battle. The secure room he and Elizabeth were contained in was bolted down with only one entrance. It wasn't a large room, but behind Narek there was a smaller one the small safe against the Hashashin, while Narek fought Elizabeth would be safe inside. She wasn't inside yet though; she had to see someone to know mentally everything was going to be okay. However the room was fairly empty with only a few boxes of food for a hold out, and she sat on the cold floor. Narek took pity sheathing his sword and walked over to her, she seemed afraid of Narek as much so as the battle outside.

"Everything is going to be ok," assured Narek. Elizabeth remained quiet, she didn't even blink. Her pale dark skin flared every once in a while and her eyes grew even more yellow. Narek tried to move closer but she backed away more and more. Overcome with compassion he reached out, but she winched her face pulling her doll even closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, I am your friend." With her stature and size Narek found it hard to believe that this girl could completely restore the planet but he trusted Archon, who trusted Jackson, who trusted his daughter. Lenovo came up to Narek scaring the girl even more.

"Sir the battle has begun, Robert is in the trenches, and Drew has rushed the line," announced the AI.

"I don't need you here Lenovo; they need you more outside to help coordinate."

"Of course sir." Lenovo disappeared leaving Narek to overcome the challenge of this girl. Elizabeth was furrowed and she had her eyes closed, but one thing caught Narek's attention; a small rumble. With the constant testing, ration of food, and the war even the princess had lost many meals throughout the days. Narek smiled pulling out a small ration. She sniffed instantly pulled to food. He inched closer trying to make peace with her.

"You want it? You need to trust me in order to take it," announced Narek. As she slowly pulled up to grab it another explosion shook the building. She instantly lost her doll and clamped on to Narek's shin. As the explosions grew more and more he stood slightly, she followed his moves exactly. As they stood she clutched more and more to his metal thigh, the rumble began to pull the dust out of the corners and resembled an earthquake. 'The fighting must be fierce,' thought Narek 'but I thought they didn't have anything strong enough to create a tremor like that.' His attention immediately pulled to Elizabeth as she began to shudder. She had experience war, there was no doubt about that, and it must bring back terrible memories. He reached down and stoked her head shushing as he did, "It will be alright" with that phrase he immediately thought about his mother.

"Shhhhh, it will be alright Narek," announced Nyla as she stroked her son's head. Abaddon sat down drinking his usual brew of coffee after a failed test. Narek was on the verge of tears after Abaddon's outburst, they had a very rough day in the fields and apparently it ended with more training. Narek was barely six and he had already begun his training; much to Nyla's disapproval but Narek was a fighter and always will be she knew that he would eventually turn into a great warrior one day, and a good man. She did have the Mandalorian blood in her but Abaddon was more than just a Mandalorian, especially with his past.

"You're spoiling that boy!" announced Abaddon getting up from the table. Nyla immediately stared down Abaddon forcing back down into the chair. Her scowl said 'don't come close to our son, he needs his mother.' Abaddon knew that look all too well, with her red hair and green eyes Nyla was a stubborn woman, as he cooled down marching up stairs Nyla turned back to Narek, his body was beaten and spirit was broken. Smiling she led him to the couch and sat down as he laid on her lap she stroked his head and began to sing.

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry_…"

Another explosion knocked Narek back into reality, the faint sound of his mother began to fill the background. That song was a melody that she sang to him almost every night until he was eight, one that was very special to him, one that was well known throughout the galaxy. Did she miss him? How did she take him leaving home? Narek bit his lip at this turning back to Elizabeth.

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright_." Narek did not sing often but it was good enough. "_Just take my hand hold it tight_." He reached down in front of her face; she slowly raised up to grab it clinching it very tight. "_I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry_." He knelt down still holding on to her hand, she backed away slightly. "_For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_." She immediately jumped into his chest grabbing around his back fitting her head underneath his neck. "_This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry_."

"_Cause you'll be in my heart_." Narek was stunned as Elizabeth began to sing.

"_Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._"

"_You'll be in my heart_."

"_No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always_." As Narek smiled she continued singing, her voice was soft with much sweet. Her domineer heightened and she began to smile again. The rumble began to stop and Narek pulled her away. "You know that song?"

"Daddy used to sing it to me a long time ago," replied Elizabeth "I missed it."

"Why did he stop?" Elizabeth began to frown; Narek caught her chin pulling it up. "It doesn't matter, he'll be happy to know you started talking again."

"Daddy doesn't care for me anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"He turned me into this, and now all my friends don't like me anymore." Narek pulled off his helmet laying it next to her, she was young and already knew when and how she got the BFI but not why.

"Elizabeth- sometimes decisions we make have consequences but don't think about what you are but rather what you'll become. Think of all the friends you'll have when you restore this world, you will make so many people happy."

"And Daddy will love me again?"

"Daddy never stopped loving you, he just needs you to be strong for him, he has no hope left and you are what he looks toward when he fights. You give these people hope. Don't ever forget that."

"How sentimental," announced a voice from the back. He was surrounded by two other shadow figures. They wore black armor, black hoods, and black masks. They had a large symbol painted in blood red across their chest. Narek stood picking up his helmet keeping his back turned to the Hashashin.

"If you had any honor you would realize an assassination of a helpless girl is rotten." Narek looked down at Elizabeth. "Go inside the safe room, close your eyes, and cover your ears I'll come get you when I'm done." As Elizabeth trotted to the room Narek readied for battle clinching his fists.

"Give us the girl and you can live, we've killed everyone in this palace no one can save you." The leader was the only one to speak.

"I was expecting you much earlier; I'm guessing you aren't as good as Jackson thought."

"I assure you we are more than a match for any Mandalorian!"

"No one is; you call yourself warriors? Pathetic."

The assassins charged leaving Narek to a duel of fates.

Robert laid cover fire as several soldiers retreated, the line was being broken forcing a tactical retreat. As Robert stood he could hear the sound of dead men hitting the ground, these Patriots were battle hardened, and much of the federalists were all but tired. He emerged from the trench he popped out several sonic grenades hurtling them into the sea of soldiers. As the grenades exploded he rushed back dodging several laser fires. He ducked, rolled, and slid over and under the incoming fire. Their aim was poor and any lucky shots were absorbed by his shields. Robert passed a large line of soldiers and ducked back to the ground shooting down any tangos in the area, but when the last seeable soldier fell someone yelled.

"Tanker!" Robert looked back to see a large fireball impale the ground sending men flying. Several more shots shook the ground creating large tremors. Dust covered the land throwing itself into any unshielded eye. From this dust Robert stood only to be met by this special force. The Tanker walked slow and purposefully inspiring fear into the federalists. Robert pulled up his gun blasting the soldier. With its heavy shields and armor Robert was no match in this fight. The laser bolts simply ricocheted off in other directions.

"Ray shields, where is Narek when you need him?" Robert looked back to the soldiers. "I've got the Tin soldier, while I distract him hold the line here!" He rushed forward tackling the Tanker. The giant beast stood more than seven and a half feet tall and Robert's tackle did nothing. Its right hand morphed into a giant drill and screeched with a loud noise. Robert pulled back to gain some strategy. "Huh, that seems incredibly unfair." It swung its large arm blowing off chunks of dirt from the earth, Robert could side step easy but he couldn't attack. He surveyed the suit looking for any kind of weakness but as he did a large bolt of lightning consumed him depleting his shields. The Tanker had BFI and several powers. Robert rolled pulling out his rifle trying to buy time, the Tanker simply kept up the barrage of lighting however it eventually caught fire. Robert shot off as the large man exploded sending debris high into the sky. Robert lay on his back looking up at the clouds, "Yeah this is definitely not fair. Lenovo can you find any weaknesses?"

"No, I have yet to access anything about these creatures; their features are tightly secured, one moment." Robert shook his head as the Tanker emerged from the crater. It began shooting fireballs at him. He dashed behind a large bolder as it began to melt. Robert pulled out a thermal detonator tossing it toward the Tanker, the explosion seemed to fuel the monstrosity as if continued its advance. "I have found something, perhaps the 'big one'?" Robert opened his backpack pulling out a massive explosive. It had a sticky surface on its back with a small detonator. He smiled looking at Lenovo.

"I bet you I can stick it!" Robert jumped up pitching the large explosive onto the Tanker, he then got an idea. Robert rushed the Tanker like before dodging its several fireball shots, but as it finished its fifth shot Robert jumped up shoving several pulse grenades into the suit. The shock hurled the tin man hundreds of yards back. The concussion force could shatter bones but did little to the Tanker; it merely threw it back into enemy lines. "Hey tin man! Ever popped a can of soda with some explosives?" Robert paused as the Tanker looked up. "Yeah me neither." Robert pulled the trigger instantly destroying the entire front lines of the Patriots, the men cheered as the crater scorched with the smell of roasted steel. Lenovo appeared next to him.

"Sir, might I suggest leading with that weapon next time?"

How could they match his power? Drew was being overwhelmed by two tankers casting lighting. Their powers were great and practically unlimited; it was strange how they used the Force, no concentration, no will power, nothing. As he bounced their lighting back he charged in with his lightsaber. When Drew blew the surrounding patriots away he tried to cut down the tankers. Their armor though proved formidable even for a lightsaber. The large plasma bodies shrugged off each blow. Drew could sense their pain however, it seemed to hurt them but not kill. As he scanned their bodies looking for a weakness he could sense a few cracks and bumps in their armor. With his lightsaber he widened the holes, while taking blows to the back and stomach. Standing between the tankers wasn't the greatest plan but it made them careless and as they fought Drew widened the patches in their armor. Being blasted back by a large fireball Drew summersaulted back and curled his fingers pulling apart the armor. Responding to this the tankers shot Drew full of lightning, using an ancient technique, he absorbed their powers directing to his own. Drew yanked the armor off these men after much strain, but what he found underneath made his stomach turn. The men were completely pale with large whelps on their bodies; these men had been altered to fit inside the suits. Their mouths were gone with only their noses to breath, no hair on their bodies, and no tan on their skin. Drew looked away as he fell back to the front lines. 'How gruesome were these experiments?' he thought as he blocked incoming laser fire from advancing patriots.

Planting his feet in the ground Drew redirected the fire trying to cover the federalists. While doing so he heard a massive explosion on Roberts's side.

"All tankers have been neutralized, fall back to the next phase!" ordered the commander. As several bombardments shook the ground Drew ordered a retreat into the hills. Robert's forces soon followed. The plan was to race up into the second line waiting to pounce on the other side of these hills. Jackson and his forces waited patiently for their assault. Getting an idea Drew turned and pulled the ground; yanking a large cloud of dust high into the air covering the retreating forces. "Go! Go! Go!" yelled Drew helping a soldier to his feet. Drew healed his gun shot thigh, letting him run free. Robert then came over the com-link.

"Their forces are pressing just as you said commander!"

"Good, get ready men, here comes the true battle!"

Sateal waited holding down the exit, there were no guards, no troops, only civilians. She had entered with the Hashashin to capture the WMD that had been put inside the child. Rapture was a strange place with its experiments; she knew that the soldiers called Tankers had something called BFI which biologically connected any individual with the Force; that could prove dangerous to the Order. Sateal would need to report this to the council, however with what Rapture promised she doubted that the Republic would side with the Jedi.

During this long silence Sateal looked back to where the Hashashin ran off toward, it was past the throne room inside a panic room plated with reinforced Durasteel. They had been gone for some time now, with how much hype was given to these special forces she thought that they would be able to take care of a few guards, unless… Narek would be guarding her. Could that be true? Perhaps Drew was guarding her? 'No that cannot be I do not sense anyone with his power.' What could be holding up a specialized team like the Hashashin? The thought of Narek passed constantly through her mind; a massive temptation to find out haunted her, so many questions and only one man who knew the answer. Since Tatooine Sateal had been plagued with questions and strange feelings, ones she knew all too well. She couldn't deny that she felt something on Tatooine, Master Yoda saw this as a bond; saying that Narek and her would share this. Bonds are forged by the Force, the futuristic side of the Force, they attract people together even at first contact showing that either one would be important to one another. Every Jedi has this bond, Padme and Anakin, Obi-Wan and Satine, and these Bonds are very dangerous to a Jedi; the easiest path to the Dark Side, however Sateal couldn't escape fate she needed answers, and the thought of Narek consumed her curiosity. She left her post and slowly crept to find the Hashashin.

Narek smashed one of the ninjas into the ground; the impact shattered his rib cage. Narek then threw the small man across the room. Elizabeth was safe inside the back room waiting for Narek to get her, and the Hashashin were getting frustrated. With two of them left they dashed up leaping on the ceiling pouncing on Narek. Throwing them off he pulled out his sword, the large handle formed into the large golden broad sword. Both of them looked surprised.

"That is Angelic technology how do you have it!?" yelled the leader. Taking in their carelessness Narek dashed for the other lackey swiping his legs. The ninjas were extremely well trained but were inadequate compared to Narek; his superior technology and training overwhelmed these assailants. Narek cornered the ninja cutting his sword in half then impaling him. The Mandalorian slowly turned to the leader who was beaming red with anger, his armor was pitiful for this style of combat, and he wasn't trained enough to even touch Narek. He ducked and dashed around the sword swipes for a while, after growing bored Narek cut the sword in half launching the leader into the ground. Picking him up by the neck Narek shook his head.

"Trying to kill an innocent child just for power?" asked Narek. "Some people don't deserve to live." With his guard down Narek couldn't block the vibro-knife that impaled his right arm. He did no more than squint his face as he shot the leader ending any threat to Elizabeth. Narek pulled out the vibro-knife walking to the sealed door, he knocked, and soon Elizabeth emerged with a cautious look. Her curious face turned sad when she saw the blood dripping from Narek's arm. She reached up trying to mend it but he gently put her hands down. "Don't worry; it's not a big deal." However his heart gave out as the sweet child persisted. Letting her touch his wounds he knelt down with a large smile, which turned to wonder, which turned to awe. As Elizabeth touched his scar the wound reformed and sowed itself back together. Touching it to see if it was real he couldn't believe his eyes. He looked back at Elizabeth who was smiling. She had the power to heal wounds, what were her limits? Could she really repair this broken planet?

The moment didn't last long as Narek heard foot taps. "Someone approaches," announced Elizabeth going back inside. Narek stood facing the opponent. But to his surprise it was a familiar face. Sateal Karan entered the doorway with a very odd look on her face; she looked around seeing the dead ninjas. Angered she leapt into the room drawing her lightsaber. Surprised he took a few steps back.

"Sateal? What are you doing!?" asked Narek raising his hands. She made a few slow swipes at Narek knowing he'd block them.

"Why are you doing this!? You help me on Tatooine, and then almost kill my Master on Dathomir!" roared Sateal as she and Narek began to circle.

"That wasn't my fault, it was an accident!" Sateal took a few more slow swipes, Narek could tell she was dealing with confusion and anger; but was able to hold them back for her questions.

"How could bringing him to the brink of death and destroying his forces be an accident!?"

"He attacked us first, and that caused Drew to lose control."

"What do you mean lose control!?" Sateal was pressing Narek into the far corner; she was trying to herd him back. "It's time you start telling me what is going on!" Narek held his ground and grabbed Sateal's lightsaber, as he squared off against her he thought of the consequences of telling a Jedi about Drew, or his factory. She was practically an enemy; her Master caused one of the greatest powers in the universe to overcome Drew. She also was the entire reason they were successful on Tatooine and made sure he had gotten this far, but telling Sateal could be dangerous, but did she deserve to know the truth? He let go off the saber and stood up.

"What if I told you I don't exactly know?" asked Narek.

"I'd think you would be lying to me," replied Sateal. She bit her lip without letting her guard down. "I know you aren't with the Separatists because of how you helped us, I also know that you aren't my enemy, I need to know Narek." She paused "What is happening?" Narek hesitated; he was in a very tight situation, a potential ally, or a sworn enemy, a friend or foe, all for something a trivial as knowledge.

"I don't know everything Sateal. I am going after the HK factory from Revan and I have come to his planet for the next clue. What happened on Dathomir though was a mistake, Robert was captured and we needed a peace offering which was an ancient artifact, but what I didn't know was what Drew was. We don't know why but he is being hunted by, and trained by Sith Spirits bent on turning him to the Darkside. From what we know they want him as a vessel, perhaps, or to take their teachings back into this world. That is all I know." Sateal didn't move she stood her ground pointing her lightsaber in between Narek's eyes. She looked confused and concerned. "Gillhem attacked us first and the Sith Spirits tried to take over Drew's body, he can keep them away but you have to leave him alone or they will overtake him."

"I can't let someone that dangerous walk freely in the galaxy."

"He is only dangerous when you attack him, if the Order leaves us alone he can learn to control this and repent what happened on Dathomir."

"I can't trust him."

"Then trust me to take care of this, to make sure he is able to do this."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Narek looked at Sateal, her face, her body; everything about her he loved it. Why was he feeling this! Why her! All he knew was he didn't want it to stop no matter how bad things got.

Narek removed his helmet making his face acceptable of being pieced by the saber. Sateal looked in awe as he approached forward. She stepped back making sure he didn't walk into her lightsaber. He was caring her, and this feeling, it was frightful, yet fulfilling.

"Narek….. Stay back…. I'm warning you… Narek!" Sateal felt the wall to her back, she felt trapped and she turned back to look, Narek grabbed her lightsaber turning it off. Narek took her forearm and pressed it up on the ceiling, and holding her other arm back. Her face was burning red as Narek's hovered mere inches away. Taking in this moment he looked at her, she was scared shocked and was in awe. All three mixed together left her frozen solid. Her breath was light, as she took in his, the feeling rushed through her body longing for it. Time froze as Narek pressed his lips to Sateal's, with eyes closed, hearts pounding, and sweat beating they kissed. To one a new sensation, to the other something long forgotten. Her lips were soft and warm, more so than anything else he knew, he let go of her arm wrapping it around her waist pulling her close, and her body was hot, burning with ambition.

Overtaken by emotions, something viewed as temptation by the Jedi but how could it be so bad. Narek was strong, she felt safe and warm in his arms. Instead of trying to break from this lock she could only prolong it, she placed her hand on Narek's chest as their free hands curled around each other's. This Bond, it was as Master Yoda said, a temptation and she had given in. In a moment of weakness she lost senses of her practice succumbing to love.

The Patriots broke the line as Robert and Drew met up. The sneak attack worked cutting down the numbers, but as the battle ensued they took too many losses and eventually the commander ordered a retreat back to the next hill. Drew curled up his hands forming a large bolt of lightning incinerating the front lines of the Patriots, as the army regrouped Drew lost his footing falling to his knees. The amount of energy he was putting out was sucking him dry. This world didn't have much Force to draw off of, it held practically no life, Robert though pickup his friend sprinting back to the Federalist lines. When Robert leapt into the final trench line he pulled ordered to take control of the turret. As the experienced eye of Robert took control the Patriots halted their advance falling into the old trenches of the Federalists. Their numbers grew small, and many more men fell in massive piles. While taking shots to the shoulders Robert continued his attack holding off the lines. The situation was turning hopeless, their army was no match for the Patriots, but what happened next came to everyone's shock.

Narek and Sateal had their foreheads pressed together. She sighed at her weak-will but now was not the time for any revelations. It was nice, and that was good enough for her.

"Trust me now?" asked Narek. Sateal smiled slightly.

"Yes- I do," replied Sateal as a small creak caught their attention. Elizabeth had poked her head out looking at Narek. He let go of Sateal opening his arms to Elizabeth. She ran over jumping into them, he lifted her up to face Sateal.

"Say hi Elizabeth this is Sateal, she is friend of mine." Elizabeth hesitated looking back at Narek, but then gathered courage to speak.

"Hi," she said in a low voice. Sateal replied with the pleasantries continuing on with the conversation.

"Booker told the Republic that she is a Biological weapon, the Hashashin were sent to capture her."

"They were sent to kill, Booker lied to you about everything and I have enough evidence to show who is responsible for this war." Narek pulled out a data-pad showing Sateal all the accounts of the war, and what Elizabeth actually was.

"Can she really heal any wound?" Narek showed her the scar from the Hashashin.

"I've seen it with my own eyes, she can heal scars at barely ten imagine what she can do when she is twenty." Narek put her down letting the young child clamp to his leg; she was so small, so innocent, and so sweet. "But she won't get that chance if Booker's Patriots break the Federalists."

"I was given orders not to harm anyone from Rapture; however I can't stand by and let this happen. The Clones will end this war, and the battle outside." Sateal reached up giving orders to her commander, while she did Narek rubbed Elizabeth's head.

"Everything is going to be okay now, Sateal is ending the war." A desperate smile came to her face, she slowly let go of Narek's leg and paced to Sateal's. As the Jedi finished the order to cease this battle Elizabeth pulled on her robes.

"Thank you." The rumbles of war soon stopped, the drums subsided, and the ground stood still. As the air filled with the hum of gunships and aircraft the armies ceased. Booker arrested and held captive waiting for the Jedi to return.

Narek leaned against the table; a meeting was going on in the other room. The Council and Chancellor Palpatine were meeting with Jackson. The fires of war had ceased and both sides were now enjoying the peace of their world. Elizabeth had been escorted to her room, and Sateal stood with Commander Kyle facing the Council. It was a large Hologram room that was made for large meetings. The team was in the next room, a sealed room which no one was allowed to enter. Narek though could hear everything, along with Robert and Drew who were placed amongst the room, with very uneasy looks. They were completely surrounded by Republic, and with no escape. Lenovo had transported the Wildfire across the planet before the Republic arrived making it appear that the Team had already departed Rapture. Negotiations though were beginning to grow ruff since the Council had learned about the BFI's.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Mundi as Jackson asked to keep his daughter. This BFI was a disgrace to the Jedi Order, a misuse of their ways. It was clear that the council would not stand for this type of Force use. "You have turned the most powerful entity in the Universe into a weapon giving it to a girl who is barely ten."

"Jedi Masters please, hear me she is the only salvation to our world. If I am not able to keep her all hope is lost," pleaded Jackson. Sateal was uneasy facing an enraged Council. Most of them were absolutely furious at letting Elizabeth go; they wanted the experiments gone, and her connection to the Force severed, but how? She was literally infused with the Force could she actually be severed?

"There are other means to healing a world, forcing it through injections would only lead to imbalance," assured Edvir. Narek could hear that voice perfectly; he figured that the Noghri was still hot on the trail for Revan's factory. When he looked at Robert and Drew they both scowled recognizing the voice as well.

"As much as we want you to stay with your daughter, she can only bring imbalance to the Force, she would have no control. Nothing to keep the World alive in its natural state," assured Obi-Wan.

"The weapons used, it is impossible for any other way to fix the planet, we have tried and every outcome has failed miserably that is why we have had to resort to our last hope!" The council was silent for a while, knowing that this would not end peacefully they decided to severe the argument.

"Sateal take Elizabeth to Coruscant when you leave make sure she…." Jackson cut out Master Windu looking at Chancellor Palpatine.

"I offer all the secrets and breakthroughs in technology Booker did, and more, even the prototype data and the means to control them, everything from healing factors to warfare, even faster ways to produce Clone troopers." Palpatine stood up to this, a way to knock down the Council's power and receive the information he desperately needed to improve the Death Star super laser was killing two birds with one stone.

"Why this is a remarkable offer, something that would benefit the Republic more than anything else." He paused for a moment as the Council began to whisper, "I will see to it that your case is heard in the Senate meeting today. I am sure it will pass with your proposal."

"Chancellor you can't be serious with what imbalance Elizabeth could bring to that planet," Argued the Council.

"I think we need to discuss this privately Master Jedi, more importantly though we need to help Rapture rebuild for now, this meeting is adjourned until later this evening." The holograms faded away as Jackson held his head, the information he promised would be detrimental to the galaxy is used improperly. But to save his daughter and his planet he had to let the galaxy suffer. Sateal comforted him as he pinched his brow.

"I know what your daughter can do, it does not create imbalance the Council won't resort to taking her."

"I appreciate your sentiment but we both know that is a lie," answered Jackson he turned to Sateal. "But I must say you are unlike any Jedi I have ever met, you hold true to all your ways in reason, truth, and compassion. I think you are the first Jedi I have ever heard admit you were wrong."

"In these times of war we need to know who our allies are, I must keep an open mind to know." Sateal looked over at the doors that held Narek.

"So she is our friend again?" asked Robert. Narek shook out his ease dropping turning to his friends. "How does that work?"

"I agree with Robert, we are on the Jedi's most wanted list why is she letting us go?" second Drew. Narek bit his lip, the image of their kiss passed through his mind. "She would have to trust us to let us go."

"She does trust us," replied Narek.

"No, she trusts you," snapped Drew. He was no fool and knew exactly what had happened. "There is something more between you two, you protected her on Tatooine, and now she doesn't turn us in." Robert smirked right at Narek; the childish nature began to sprout as he waited to hear the rest of this story.

"Yes there is something more, but no one can know it could endanger her with the Order."

"Endanger? No much more than that Narek, the Jedi have grown sour over the past millennia love is forbidden from this new age of Jedi more so than it has ever been before."

"Is it really that dangerous?" asked Narek.

"It can be, some Jedi have fallen to the Dark side because of it others have been brought back from it, it is the most powerful emotion in the path of a Jedi, and the Jedi fear emotion."

"Doesn't fear lead to the Dark side?" asked Robert. He shriveled his face and mocked, "Fear leads to anger, anger hate, hate leads to suffering!" Drew peered at Robert who laughed to himself.

"In all seriousness Narek, you have just put her in a tight situation it will come to the point when she will have to choose between the Order and you."

"I'll make sure it doesn't come to that."

"How, I can even sense the bond that you two now share, the future has a lot in store between you and her." Narek turned back to the door, the sounds of Sateal and Kyle exiting could be heard. Jackson though entered the room on the verge of tears, he hugged Narek. Stunned he waited for it to pass, he back-up leaving his hand on his shoulder.

"You did more than protect my daughter, you found her and brought her back, she talks, she smiles, and she has courage. Narek Pride of Mandalore I am forever in your debt." He pulled out a small device; it had several strange markings on it. "It is one of our most sacred family treasures, this device can be accessed on any computer and it holds our third of the coordinates. I also want you to have this." He pulled out the equivalent of 1 million credits putting it in Narek's hands. Overwhelmed he pushed it back.

"We can't accept this money, you need it to rebuild."

"You've done so much for Rapture, let Rapture do something for you, take the credits I insist, we don't need it all we need is Elizabeth," assured Jackson forcing the credits back. Narek split it giving thirds to Robert and Drew.

"With what you offered the Chancellor cannot refuse," assured Drew putting the money in his pocket.

"But what I offered, in the wrong hands could be devastating."

"It's safe with Chancellor Palpatine, he's a good man."

Zaire opened the door; an alien was tossed out as the sound of punching, kicking, and fighting echoed in the cantina. He entered walking over the unconscious bodies of practically every form of life. When he walked into the main lobby he saw the last few stragglers fall to the ground. The bodies of moaning, groaning thugs filled the entire cantina. Un-phased by any of this the bar tender looked up to see Zaire approaching. He was a large Ithorian that was very gentle even though his bar was one of the roughest on the planet. Nal Hutta had never been fond of Zaire or any of the Death Corps, they were seen as the upmost professionals but two very important people were here, one of them another Death Corps. The Ithorian called Myra and Brick over; Myra appeared out of nowhere as Brick finished slamming a Trandoshan's face into the ground.

Myra Frost was a human cross breed with a Voss. She was outcast by the Voss a long time ago, and was found by Abaddon a few years after; one of the Force-user Death Corps members trained her. She appeared human but had blue, swirled marking on her left arm which she showed proudly. These natural tattoos glowed blue whenever she used her Force Power, many nicknamed her Killer Frost from the years in the Death Corps, and as such she dyed her hair blue constantly. She was under six feet tall, was extremely well fit, very pretty but had scars on her body from years in the Death Corps. Her short blue hair was instantly recognizable, she wore no armor but rather a yellow and black jumpsuit (her left arm however was exposed showing her tattoos) with black cargo pants, she had a large rifle strapped to her back with two pistols on her thighs. She was trained by the Voss first, and then later an exiled Jedi named Travis who joined the Death Corps.

Axton Zach Brick though was different, he was not a true member of Death Corps because he was in training to become one, though he finished it under Myra, he was called Brick most of the time though. He wore a Dark green military shirt with camouflaged backpack and long pants, his shirt's sleeves stopped at his forearms, but his hands were concealed by black gloves. He had an ear piece on his left that linked with his systems; his belt was lined with grenades beyond imagining. His hair was brown with brown eyes; his facial scars were hidden by his five-o'clock-shadow, and stood over six feet tall. Zaire had met this man only a few times; he hadn't earned his respects quite yet but promised much. He had a playful personality that was always appropriate when he needed to be and was a good friend, as human as they come, and served the Republic Special Forces but was later discharged for disobeying an order from his commander for not destroying a small city on Byss.

"Well this is a surprise!" announced Myra coming up to the bar. Brick soon followed patting Zaire on the back. Her voice was formal yet slang at the same time, years of being proper in the Voss created one tone, while years in Death Corps made the other.

"It's been how many years now? Almost five since our last mission together" pointed Brick. He was big and happy; his voice was common but very easy to remember.

"I came in the same way, with everyone unconscious on the floor." Brick laughed while Myra continued.

"Well we know how to party, what brings you back another mission?"

"Not exactly this one is personal."

"What has happened? Can we help?"

"Not me, someone else."

"Who?"

"Abaddon's son." Myra held her chest after that, the years of Death Corps flashed through her head with the sounds, screams, and horror flashing over and over. Brick though leaned forward.

"He had a son?"

"I was there when he was born, Myra was there too," replied Zaire. Brick knew what the Death Corps did, not to the fullest extent but enough to know why Myra was surprised. Zaire placed his hand on her shoulder. "He is going after the factory, and the entire galaxy has taken notice. He is traveling with a Force user who I saw pull six cruisers from the sky, and a Republic commando. They are formidable but face heavy opposition." He paused, "This might be our last chance to fix the things we did."

"What do you want us to do?"

"We need to follow him, test him, and make sure neither side stops him ." Brick put his hand on Zaire.

"Count me in; I'd do anything to make sure that boy makes it in this galaxy." Myra smiled coming back into reality.

"Oh, I am definitely in." Zaire smiled underneath his black visor.

"Then come, we need to prepare."

"Do you have to go?" asked Elizabeth holding Narek around the neck. The Republic had left a few hours ago and Lenovo arrived with the Wildfire. Drew and Robert were already inside. Jackson and the rest of Rapture watched as their true saviors prepared to leave.

"Yes I do, but I won't be gone forever," replied Narek facing the child.

"But I want you to stay," frowned Elizabeth.

"You are needed here, and I have to finish what I started I promise I'll come visit."

"Pinky promise?" asked Elizabeth holding out her pink, Narek chuckled curling his pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise; in fact take this." Narek pulled out a communicator; it had a secured line that only the Wildfire knew. "Use that anytime you want to talk, I might not always answer but I will always reply later." Elizabeth held it close as Narek stood leaving her; Jackson marched forward putting his hand on his daughter.

"I don't want to say good-bye."

"I'm never truly gone Elizabeth, just remember I'll always be here." He pointed at her heart; she smiled pressing her finger up to his.

"And I'll be there too!" Narek saluted as the army wished him away. The Wildfire rose up into the sky heading to find the Gree, and the next phase of the journey.


End file.
